Simplify the expression. $(-t+4)(-3t-8)$
First distribute the ${-t+4}$ onto the ${-3t}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {-3t}({-t+4}) + {-8}({-t+4})$ Then distribute the ${-3t}.$ $ = ({-3t} \times {-t}) + ({-3t} \times {4}) + {-8}({-t+4})$ $ = 3t^{2} - 12t + {-8}({-t+4})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = 3t^{2} - 12t + ({-8} \times {-t}) + ({-8} \times {4})$ $ = 3t^{2} - 12t + 8t - 32$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3t^{2} - 4t - 32$